High-pressure hoses present a danger to persons located in the surrounding areas. High-pressure hoses, for example hydraulic hoses located on machinery, present a danger to persons around the machinery that are exposed when the hose fails under high pressure.
Typically, a high pressure hose has two modes of failure. The hose can catastrophically burst or rupture or can develop a small hole in the wall which can be described as a pin hole failure. A large area of the hose typically fails when the hose has a catastrophic burst failure. This type of failure can be described as explosive and a large amount of fluid under high pressure is released from the hose. Persons in the area surrounding the hose may have fluid sprayed on them. The fluid may be hot or toxic, which potentially can cause injury to persons exposed to the fluid. Further, the high pressure hoses may have a metal jacket or outer covering. During the rupture of the hose, pieces of the hose can be ejected at high speed, turning into shrapnel having the potential to cause injury to persons in the area.
During a pin hole failure, a small hole develops in the wall of the high pressure hose. The rest of the hose remains intact and the fluid maintains a relatively high pressure. A high pressure jet of fluid is formed when fluid escapes from the hose through the pin hole at very high pressures. The high pressure jet has the potential to cause severe injury to surrounding personnel. The fluid escaping from a pin hole can result in the amputation of body parts. Also, the fluid jet can puncture the skin and can inject the fluid under the skin. The fluid injected under the skin, which may be oil, can cause severe injury, blood poisoning and/or require amputation of the affected body parts. Further, the fluid jet can puncture protective garments such gloves and result in the above injuries.
Thus, there is a need to protect personnel from catastrophic ruptures, pin hole failures, and other failures of high pressure hoses.